Resistive memory device has been widely used due to the properties, including, for example, high stability, high reliability, simple structure, and compatibility with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process. The resistive memory device is a memory device which can store data by applying voltages with different polarities and levels to change resistance of resistive material.